Camino hacia la felicidad
by Hyuuga Hine-chan
Summary: El sabia que no debía hacerlo, pero aun así lo hizo...no era su destino estar juntos pero aun así el lo obligo a estar con el. Un x-over yaoi que contiene series como /dn angel/ gravitation/naruto/ espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic yaoi en el que se puede encontrar d n ángel, gravitation, naruto y algunas otras series más

Normal: narración

-dialogo-

--: cambio de escena

_Cursiva: recuerdos _

"entre comillas": pensamientos

_**Camino hacia la felicidad **_

_Un error imperdonable_

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-pregunto el chico pelilila

-necesito hablar contigo-respondió el rubio

-¡no hay nada de que hablar!-grito bajando la mirada

-si la hay…-el lo tomo de las muñecas y lo entro en la casa-lo sabes muy bien

-para que viniste yuki-niisan?

-lo sabes muy bien no hay para que explicarte o acaso ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

-vete no quiero verte¡vete!

-lamentablemente tenemos que hablar

-no, no quiero verte después de todo lo que paso¡ya tuviste todo lo que querías¡VETE!

-no, quiero mas que eso

-que quieres

-a ti, igual que esa noche…

…FLASH BACK…

_Una noche en la casa de de rytsuka había una enorme fiesta el se encontraba ahí, yuki ryuishi, junto con su primo dark ellos nunca se habían llevado bien pero por las cosas del destino se encontraron en esa fiesta. Ellos desde muy pequeños que se conocían no es que se cayeran mal, solo que no concordaban pero se veían frecuentemente ya que sus casas eran muy cercanas_

_-oe dark ¿puedes venir conmigo?-le susurro yuki en el oído a dark_

_-¿q-que quieres?-_

_-solo ven…-lo tomo de la muñeca y lo saco de la enorme fiesta llevándolo a un callejón donde se encontraba estacionado su auto_

_-¿que sucede…?_

_-entra-obligo a dark a entrar a su auto_

_-esta bien, pero ¿que quieres?_

_-hmp-el solo sonrió y arranco el auto_

_En unos cuantos minutos mas se encontraban en frente de un edificio, dark estaba nervioso ese edificio era…era donde vivía yuki, era extraño,¿ por que yuki lo traía aquí?¿Por que yuki actuaba así¿Que era lo que le pasaba? Eran muchas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta, una fuerte parada saco a dark de sus pensamientos, se encontraban frente al departamento de yuki_

_-¿para que me trajiste aquí?-pregunto un confuso dark_

_-solo entra…-yuki abrió la puerta para que dark entrara y así lo hizo_

_-¿que sucede yuki?_

_-…-este lo tomo de las muñecas y lo acorralo en la pared-…te deseo…-le susurro en el oído comenzando a besar la naciente del cuello de dark_

_-que dices…idiota-dark intentaba zafarse-¡suéltame!_

_-no lo haré-yuki llevo a dark a su cama y lo recostó posándose encima de el_

_-suéltame, yuki soy tu primo, soy un hombre… NO ES NORMAL-grito_

_-no me importa si eres mi primo o un hombre…te deseo dark…-yuki desabrocho lentamente la camisa de dark comenzando a besar su torso_

_-yuki no me hagas esto por favor-dark comenzó a llorar_

_-…-yuki no escuchaba las suplicas de dark de dejarlo, estaba en un trance solo seguía sus deseos, sus deseos de hacerlo suyo, prosiguió a desabrochar el pantalón_

_-yuki ¡para!-dark comenzó a mover las piernas para lograr zafarse pero yuki impidió cualquier movimiento apresando sus piernas con las de el-¡yuki déjame!_

_-vamos relájate sino te dolerá mas…, solo será un momento, dame ese placer mi querido primo-yuki sonrió de medio lado_

_-yuki no quiero esto¡suéltame!_

_Yuki se poso de nuevo encima de dark y lo beso, claro dark rechazaba cada contacto, cada caricia. Yuki sin pesarlo más penetro a dark_

_-AHH!!-grito dark por la repentina penetración, no lo podía cree…quizás era un sueño, o una pesadilla pero la voz de yuki lo saco de esa falsa alucinación _

_-te ves adorable dark…-_

_Yuki comenzó a moverse dentro de dark, besando su cuello y acariciando su torso. Arremetió unas cuantas veces mas a dark y se derramo dentro de el, después se recostó encima de dark este solo miraba un punto perdido en el techo. Yuki salio de dentro de dark y lo miro_

_-"¿que hice?"-yuki se levanto-vístete y vete "ya no hay vuelta atrás"_

_Dark hizo caso y comenzó a vestirse, aun con la mente en otro lado pero seguramente seria mejor que ahí y un dolor insoportable en el estomago_

_-…-dark comenzaba a marcharse pero yuki lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca_

_-recuerda esto: eres mió solo mió-lo miro fijamente y lo soltó_

_-no soy tuyo, ni de nadie-dark comenzó a llorar y salir corriendo del lugar_

_-hmp, eso lo veremos_

…FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

-lo recuerdas ¿verdad?-apretó más las muñecas de dark

-vete…-comenzó a llorar-no lo quiero recordar… ¡no!-callo al suelo

-yo…

-no tenias el derecho a eso, arruinaste mi vida-lo miro con ojos llenos de lagrimas y odio

-yo…te…amo-yuki lo abrazo

-suéltame, no eres nada mas que un bastando-dark rechazo el abrazo-¡me das asco!

-"¿Por qué le hice eso?, no es acaso que lo amo"-dark se levanto y empujo a yuki a la salida

-si quieres hacer eso de nuevo, aquí no encontraras a nadie-le cerro la puerta en la cara

-dark…lo siento-lo dijo tan bajito que apenas el lo pudo escuchar

Yuki llego a su departamento camino lentamente por todo el lugar todo le recordaba a ese día, a ese maldito día en donde mancho la dignidad de dark y el apellido de la familia ryuishi… hace una semana había destrozado la vida de la persona que el mas quería, de la persona que se había enamorado, dark

**-------------------------------------**

Dark se encontraba en la cocina, su cabeza se encontraba recostada en la mesa… llorando

-por que hizo eso…el no tenia el derecho a arruinarme y además tiene el descaro de de venir hasta acá-dark golpeo la mesa-es un bastando…

Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori -sonó el móvil de dark

-"es neji"-dark contesto-hola neji………………

Estuvo unos momentos conversando con su amigo pero aunque el era la única persona que el confiaba en ningún momento sonrió. Después de unos minutos la conversación había terminado, dark apago su móvil no quería saber nada de nadie, necesitaba estar solo

-"¿Qué puedo hacer ahora¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual seguir¿tengo que seguir como si nada?"-dark miraba el techo, confuso-¿Qué puedo hacer?

Durante unos meses dark estaba vagabundo, no trabajaba, no comía, solo estaba en su departamento completamente desordenado. Pero en algunos momentos se sentía vigilado pensaba que se podía tratar de yuki, pero solo la idea de ver a yuki de nuevo le erizaba la piel, así que decidió dejar esa tonta idea y tomar de nueva cuenta su vida

Pero dark no estaba del todo equivocado, alguien lo vigilaba, el contacto de yuki, uchiha sasuke y su fiel acompañante uzumaki naruto. Sasuke era el mejor amigo de yuki desde pequeño que se conocían y ahora el era el mejor espía y asesino de su categoría

-necesito hablar con yuki, este chico esta muy mal-dijo el pelinegro, que se encontraba vigilando a dark del edificio de afrente

-¿Por qué ese chico esta así, alguien le hizo algo malo?-pregunto el rubio, tiernamente

-no lo se, pero alguien tiene que ayudarlo-respondió seriamente sasuke

-¿Por qué se preocupara tanto yuki-san por el?-pregunto de nuevo naruto

-yuki necesito hablar contigo, el necesita ayuda-dijo sasuke conversando con yuki por el móvil-voy a tu departamento en seguida

_------------------------------------------_

-y ¿Cómo se encuentra dark?-pregunto yuki que se encontraba sentado en su sillón tomando cerveza con un cigarro prendido

-se encuentra muy mal, lo he vigilado durante los últimos 20 días y no a hecho nada, no come, esta como ausente

-…-yuki se quedo reflexionando sobre las palabras dichas por sasuke-¿crees que debía ir a verlo?

-no, el en este momento necesita pensar-respondió naruto mientras jugueteaba con una planta-necesita perdonar a alguien por lo que le hizo, aunque no tenga perdón, el lo perdonara porque el es una persona muy bondadosa se le nota-yuki y sasuke lo miraron sorprendidos

-hmp-dijeron al unísono yuki y sasuke-tienes razón…

-pero yuki-san ¿Qué le sucedió a el?-pregunto naruto mirando fijamente a yuki

-el…fue herido, su dignidad fue manchada y destrozada y eso es algo que ni la persona mas bondadosa lo podría perdonar

-…-naruto y sasuke lo miraron atónitos por la respuesta imaginándose de lo que se trataba

En unos minutos más naruto y sasuke se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta

-en unas semanas te traigo mas noticias de el…

_------------------------------------------_

Dark aun se encontraba en su departamento, sin ánimos de nada aunque ya pasaran meses todavía no podía reponerse, aunque el nunca le perdonaría algo como eso

Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori-sonó el móvil de dark

-"¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi?" hola neji-auque no podía responder a esa pregunta, pero el era la única persona que lo ayudo, el era la única persona que sabia lo que su primo le había hecho-estaría bien, necesito cambiar de aire, necesito alejarme de aquí por un tiempo. Te acompañare…

CONTINUARA…

Gracias por leer mi fic espero que les haya gustado por favor si quieren dejen su opinión con review


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habian pasado tres años de lo que habia sucedido con yuki, tres años de ese horrible acontecimiento

Bueno aquí el segundo cap, se que nadie a leido este fic pero espero que en este cap por lo menos haya un review T.T y aunque no lo haya lo siguiere subiendo porque a mi si me gusta el fic

_**Camino hacia la felicidad**_

_Comprendiendo el por que…_

Ya habían pasado tres años de lo que había sucedido con yuki, tres años de ese horrible acontecimiento. Ya casi lo había olvidado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que hubiera sucedido aun esa herida no estaba completamente curada

-dark, tienes que volver ahora-le ordeno neji a dark

-pero neji si vuelvo ahora el negocio quebrara

-eso no es un problema, puedo mantenerlo por un tiempo mas

-¿estas seguro?

-si, tu padre esta mal, debes irte

-esta bien

Dark junto con neji se había alejado de su Japón por el negocio que juntos hace años habían formado pero ahora un importante accidente lo haría volver a ese lugar. Dark se había comunicado en el ultimo tiempo con su padre y justo cuando estaba teniendo una mejor comunicación con el tubo un accidente en el cual murió

El llego tarde el funeral se había hecho unos días y no tuvieron el respeto de esperarlo, así que se quedo para la lectura del testamento, la verdad no le importaba nada de eso en absoluto aunque su padre tuviera dinero no le importa mucho, si le dejaba su fortuna o no

-bueno ahora comenzaremos la lectura del testamento de el fallecido señor Ryuishi.

"_Yo en mi sano juicio quiero dejarle mi herencia a mi hijo dark pero con una condición, yo quiero que el viva en el mismo techo con yuki ryuishi, su primo. Durante 3 .años _

Dark no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡¿Vivir con yuki?! Que acaso su padre se había vuelto loco, claro que no lo haría por que de hacerlo era estúpido hacer eso

-dark esta carta se la a dejado su padre-el abogado le entrego una carta a dark este la guardo en su chaqueta

Después de la lectura del testamento dark se encamino a su antiguo departamento que había estado ocupando desde que había llegado en la espera de la lectura del testamento. Cuando llego a el lo primero que hizo fue sentarse y comenzar a leer la carta

"_hijo, se que no te gustara la idea de vivir con tu primo_

_Te entiendo, pero yo creo que deberías tener un lazo mas fuerte con el_

_Ya que ahora yo muero es la única familia más cercana a ti_

_No te pido que lo hagas por el dinero_

_Se que tu no lo necesitas_

_Pero yuki esta muy solo, lo he visto durante este último tiempo y le tome mucho cariño_

_Se que el te quiere, te quiere mucho_

_Jamás lo vi alegre después de que tú te fuiste junto con neji_

_Por favor dark, aunque sea compréndelo_

_Lo que es estar solo sin compañía de nadie_

_Cuida de el, por favor dark_

_Se que tu eres una buena persona y aceptaras mi petición_

_De ante mano muchas gracias mi querido hijo dark"_

Dark tampoco podía creer las palabras dichas por su padre, no podía creer que quisiera tanto a yuki como para pedirle eso, ¿Qué podía hacer ante tal petición de su padre?

Yuki se encontraba en el sillón recostado, Dark había llegado hace una semana pero el no tenia el valor suficiente para ir a verle, se había ido tan repentinamente que no pudo evitar que se fuera o por lo menos pedirle perdón por lo que le había hecho. Un sonido proveniente de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, alguien tocaba, seguramente era alguien ofreciendo algo o quería cobrarle algo o tal vez solo un niño travieso

-tu…-su sorpresa fue grande cuando lo vio a el-d-dark-lo miro atónito. Dark se encontraba frente su puerta tenia unos pantalones de tela negros junto con una chaqueta sin mangas de un color morado oscuro junto con una maleta

-¿Qué miras tanto?-le pregunto dark frió

-¿Qué…haces…tu…aquí?-yuki todavía no lo podía creer

-¿puedo vivir contigo?-le pregunto dark bajando la mirada y sonrosado

-…-yuki seguía sin créele del todo

-contesta de una maldita vez-reprocho dark

-yo…-logro articular yuki

-bueno entonces viviré contigo-dark entro en el departamento dejando en la puerta a yuki

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto yuki volviendo hacia dark

-nada… solo que estaremos juntos desde ahora-dark lo miro fijamente

-¿por…que?-todavía yuki se encontraba en un trance

-deja de preguntar y ayúdame a desempacar y ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

-no hay remedio…

Después de unos minutos yuki y dark se sentaron a aclarar todo

-recuerda muy bien esto: jamás te perdonare por lo que hiciste ¿esta claro?

-…-yuki asintió y se acerco hasta dark, hasta sus labios y los beso

-yuki!-se sobresalto, y aparto a yuki rápidamente-no, no, no, solo viviré contigo, no es que me caigas bien ni nada parecido no entiendas mal las cosas

-no las entiendo mal, solo quería un beso "hace tanto que no te veía y ahora te tengo aquí"-miro a dark y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa

-¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso?-pregunto indignado dark

-…-yuki lo abrazo fraternalmente

-¿q-que te pasa?-dark se sorprendió

Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori -suena el móvil de dark

-si me permites un momento-dark se separo bastante de yuki para que este no escuchara

-"¿con quien estará hablando tan escondido?"-yuki ya se le hacia una idea de quien era pero no lo quería creer

Después de unos momentos dark colgó y se acerco nuevamente a yuki sentándose a su lado, a dark se le podía notar mas feliz

-¿Quién era?-apareció un yuki completamente celoso

-era neji es con la persona que estuve viviendo durante todo este tiempo- a dark le brillaron los ojos al hablar de el-y… ¡mañana vuelve a Japón! ¡¡Es genial!!

-que alegría-yuki con un tic en el ojo

-bueno, bueno pero hay que dormir, por hoy voy a dormir en el sillón ¿te parece bien?

-si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama-ofreció yuki

-no, aquí estoy bien-dark acomodo una almohada y una mantita de color lila claro. Dark comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta y los pantalones colocándose solo unos pequeños shorts y recostándose en su cama improvisada

-"sigue igual que siempre" que duermas bien-yuki le revolvio los cabellos y se fue a su habitación

AL OTRO DIA…

Dark se encontraba levantado porque neji llegaba temprano y quería estar ahí y no que neji lo esperara. Así que se levanto fue darse un refrescante baño comió un improvisado desayuno y salio dejando una nota en la mesa

Yuki aun no despertaba pero su estomago lo obligo a levantarse se sorprendió al no encontrar a dark en el sillón por lo que sabia era muy flojo espero encontrarlo en algún lugar de la casa pero tampoco estaba

-que extraño-se apresuro por ver en la cocina pero solo encontró una nota

"_Yuki voy a salir un momento,_

_Voy a ir a encontrar a neji, _

_Te deje algo para comer por si tienes hambre_

_Voy a llevar a neji al departamento espero que no te moleste_

_Pórtate bien. Dark" _

-"ese idiota"-yuki se apresuro al refrigerador para sacar una cerveza después se fue a sentar

Al sillón no fue mucho lo que tubo que esperar cuando escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse

-si como olvidarme de eso…-señalo dark conversando con su acompañante

-…-este se quedo quieto en la puerta del departamento al entrar

-yuki ya estas despierto-risa nerviosa-espero que no te enojes pero traje a un amigo-neji entro y yuki se levanto de su asiento

-buenos días yuki-san ¿verdad?-neji le extendió la mano en forma de saludo

-buenos días "para ti lo serán bastardo"-yuki no extendió la mano y se sentó nuevamente

-bueno neji siéntate-neji se sentó en frente de yuki-yo voy a hacer un poco de café-dark se encamino a la cocina

-debe estas muy feliz yuki-san-neji sonrió

-no se por que debería estarlo "bastardo"-yuki lo miro fijamente-¿Qué pretendes con dark?

-yo no pretendo nada-neji sostuvo la mirada aunque la de este era aun mas fría-¿y tu?

-…-yuki miro hacia el balcón en ese momento llego dark

-ya esta listo el café-llego con una bandeja con tres tazas una tetera y azúcar

-lo siento dark-chan pero tendrá que ser en otro momento-neji se levanto del cómodo asiento y fue hacia dark-tengo algo muy importante que hacer-le revolvio los cabellos-

-"oye maldito eso solo lo hago yo"-mirada desafiante de parte de yuki hacia neji

-esta bien-dijo notoriamente decepcionado

-…-neji se acerco a yuki y le susurro en el oído-si me entero que te atreviste a dañar a dark como lo hiciste hace tres años, vendré personalmente y te matare-amenazo y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse-nos vemos dark-chan, yuki-san-se marcho

-"ojala jamás vuelva a verte bastardo"-yuki solo hizo caso omiso a la amenaza de neji mientras que dark lo despedía con una mano

-vaya esperaba que se quedara un poco mas-suspiro dejando la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó al lado de yuki

-¿Por qué lo trajiste?-pregunto secamente yuki a dark

-etto…yo…no quería molestarte solo…solo, lo lamento yo…-yuki no lo dejo continuar mirándolo con odio a esto dark solo bajo la mirada apenado

-eso no responde a mi pregunta-yuki apaciguo su mirada

-es que yo…yo quería que tu lo conocieras-dark lo miro fijamente-lamento haberlo traído sin tu autorización prometo que jamás volverá a pasar

-me encanta cuando te pones así-yuki acerco a dark tomándolo por la cintura y acercando sus rostros hasta darle un suave beso en los labios a dark

-"padre ¿esto es parte de hacerlo feliz?"-dark intento corresponder el beso, pero por el momento era demasiado para el así que lo aparto

-este departamento es un desastre así que mejor lo limpio-dark se apresuro a levantarse

-dejalo así-yuki se levanto y abrazo a dark por la esparla e introdujo sus maños por adentro de la camisa de dark

-yuki… ¿que haces?-dark comenzo a ponerse nervioso

-lo que de hace tres años e deseado-yuki comenzo a besar la naciente del cuello de dark

-…-dark como pudo se zafo de yuki este tenia una sonrisa trinfante pero desaparecio de su rostro cuando sintio una bofetada de parte de dark

-te dije que jamas te perdonare y tu te atreves a seguir haciendo lo que hace tres años comenzaste, creo que hice mal viniendo hasta aquí pensando en que podias haberte arrepentido-dark estaba dispuesto a marcharsen pero yuki lo detubo tomando su ante brazo

-jamas me arrepentire de lo que hice porque lo deseaba-yuki lo volvio a besar

-…-dark lo aparto nuevamente-la verdad ni siquiera tengo porque vivir contigo, solo es una obligaci…-dark cayo

-¿Quién te esta obligado a vivir conmigo?-la mirada de yuki lo obligaba a responder

-que importa eso…-dark se apresuro a la puerta para marcharse

-me importa porque no quiero que te hagan sufrir como lo hice yo. Si no quieres estar conmigo no tienes ninguna obligación de hacerlo-yuki se acerco a dark y le revolvio los cabellos dandole una sonrisa que pocas veces se veian en el

-…-dark no pudo evitar abrazarlo, jamas habia sentido a yuki ser sindero con el, jamas imagino que ese era el verdadero sentimiento de yuki pero sentia que el le decia la verdad

-¿q-que te pasa? ¬/¬-pregunto por el rapido cambio de dark

-es solo que…no importa-dark des hiso el abrazo y se encamino a la cocina-¿voy a cocinar quieres comer algo?-

-Esta bien-dark sonrio un poco más feliz. Por lo menos ahora entendia un poco a yuki

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les haya gustado al igual como ami me gusta escribirlo y espero algun review aunque sea chiquito


End file.
